


NK - Sweet and Salty

by OfStarsAndDreams



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fetish, Light BDSM, Love, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Painplay, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sadism, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStarsAndDreams/pseuds/OfStarsAndDreams
Summary: Light pain and fetish play between an openly loving dom/sub couple. This is a very old work of mine, but I think it still has merits so I'm uploading it for you all to enjoy. More descriptive tags/contents in text.
Kudos: 1





	NK - Sweet and Salty

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of erotic fiction and is in no way meant to represent real people or events. It is completely written and owned by me, OfStarsAndDreams. My short stories are generally written as PAID COMMISSIONS and do not necessarily reflect my personal interests, fetishes, or personal history.
> 
> Contents: F/m, Mistress/pet. Romantic/loving BDSM. Body worship, light sadomasochism, oral (male on female), facesitting, slow Vaginal/PiV sex, cum eating (male from female).

She lay across the pillows, her body stretched out, limbs askew. Her hair was dark, contrasting sharply against her milk white skin, falling in spirals over her bare shoulders. It shifted ever so slightly as she breathed, her chest steadily rising and falling. The supple paleness of her breasts was barely hidden by the lacey black negligee that clung to her figure, curved and luscious. He loved looking at her, everything about her excited him, especially spread out before him like that. Especially when she gave him that look, her eyes becoming his world. Eyes like sunbursts.

And he was completely and utterly hers.

He touched a hand to the collar on his neck, felt its familiar weight and thickness, the feel of the leather and metal. A constant reminder of her ownership. She shifted her position and he tentatively approached her, wanting to reach out and run his hands over her, feel every inch, every dip and crevice. Instead he knelt before her at her feet, lowering himself as much as he could to account for her reclining position. He carefully bent down and kissed one delicate foot, and when there came no objection he cupped it in one hand and continued to kiss it, moving his lips over her, alighting on every toe, then moving to her ankle, worshiping her.

He realized he had begun to move further and further up her leg and forced himself to stop. He looked up at her and she met his gaze levelly, a look that could make him shiver. He tried to find his tongue, and had trouble doing so for some time.

“Mistress seems tense, would it please her for... for... her pet to satisfy her?”

She grinned at him and ran her finger over the side of his face, making him quiver and his breath quicken. “It would please her very much”

Her answer made it that much harder to breathe, the permission he wanted so badly. But he did not rush straight in, instead continuing to kiss her leg, moving slowly upward, showing the utmost restraint. He took his time, and brought himself up to the point were her leg met her body, the cusp of her womanhood. He laid one gentle kiss on the cloth that covered it, woven with roses of black thread. Carefully he slid one finger under the rim of her panties, sliding them down her body, down the length of her legs, letting her feel the cloth and the tips of his fingers as it slid down her. He could feel the subtle reactions his actions created in her, her building anticipation. This made him want her all the more. He pulled up close to her again, and very carefully kissed the skin that covered the entrance of her. She murmured softly, and, grinning to himself, he licked into the slit of her, tasting her, something that almost made him fully stop so his mind could digest the sensations. He loved her taste. He licked again, moving deeper into her body, running his tongue along the inside of her lips, flicking his tongue over her clit, causing her to push up against him. He obliged her, pushing harder against her, finding her hole, moving his tongue inside of her, tracing the edge of it.

Suddenly he felt her move below him, sitting upright. She gripped him by his shoulders tightly, sinking her nails into his skin, at first pulling him up and then proceeding to push him him down onto his back, forcing him to quickly adjust his position so as not to hurt himself. He stared at her, startled and wide eyed. She pulled himself onto him, trailing her nails up his sides, making him wince in sweet pain. She knelt above his face, pressing herself down on him.

“Pleasure your mistress” she demanded, grinding her hips against him. He hastened to comply, letting her juices drip down over his face, feeling the heat of her arousal. It was ecstasy. He pushed his tongue into her, finding the spots that drove her wild, hunting out the things that would make her squirm, gasp, and shudder. He wanted nothing more than to please her.

He knew he had succeeded when he felt her body tremble against him, shuddering and convulsing, pressing hard against him, accentuated by her gasps and moans. She trembled, nearly collapsing onto him, and he let her regain control, occasionally running his tongue over her to bring out one more quake or shiver. When her tremors subsided she looked down at him, a sly grin appearing across her face. She slid herself down his body and perched herself over his legs, straddling him; his cock, by this time rock hard, resting against her pussy. He made a soft whimper in the back of his throat. She rubbed herself against him then, causing him to lean his head back, eyes closed. Because of this, he did not notice her leaning over him, save for her skin pressing tighter against his manhood, pushing into him, wet and hot. She bit down into him then, into the tender flesh of his neck, causing him to gasp out in pain. She did not stop, instead continuing to push down, her teeth breaking through his skin as he arched his back, feeling both the wet heat of her and now this new sensation, the heat of her breath and the pain that seared through him. She pulled back and looked down on her work, watched the slow welling of blood, a single drop dripping over his bare flesh. She tenderly licked it from him, lapping at the wound. He breathed heavily. He felt herself push off of him, her fingers again digging into him, then lower herself down onto him, slowly, so the tip of his cock rested at her entrance. His eyes pleaded with her, wanting her, wishing for her to use him. Slowly she pushed down, sliding him into her, and he could feel every inch of her. He moaned and gritted his teeth to resist pushing himself into her. 

She slid down his entire length until all of him was inside of her, and she smiled down at him, running her hands over him, kissing him. She began to grind her hips against him, twisting herself and pushing against him, then pulled herself up again, just as slowly, delighting in the sensation of him, moaning softly. She pushed back down again, and he met her with his hips, pushing up into her, causing her to gasp with surprise and pleasure. She quickened her pace, moving up and down, and he felt himself slide in and out of her, faster and faster. Her breathing quickened, punctuated by tiny gasps, and she bit as his side, dug her nails to him as she was brought closer and closer to climax. She was in no way alone in this sensation, and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her, clinging to her, and finally he could take it no more and felt his body fall out of his control, pushing into her, his back arching, shudders of pleasure cascading over him, and he felt the warmth of the mix of him and her drip down onto his hips. Panting, she looked down over him.

“Pet,” she stated simply, “you've made a mess.” He looked at her uncertainly. “You’d best clean this up.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he answered, carefully removing himself from her. He took her by the hips and carefully pulled her off of him and onto the sheets. He leaned down and left a trail of kisses over her stomach, then once again began to run his tongue into her. He could taste himself there, along with her, but he paid it no heed, running his tongue deep inside of her, removing the traces of himself until only the pureness of her remained. By the time this had taken place she was once again moaning with pleasure, and it did not take much more prompting by him to bring her to back to shuddering again, pushing against him and gasping, locking her legs around his head and forcing him into her. He could think of nothing better than this feeling, than her writhing against him, at the height of her pleasure.

When the spasms of her body subsided he pulled up next to her, curling himself up beside her, nuzzling against her, full of loving adoration. She pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

“Good boy,” she said, a little breathlessly.

“Are you sure that Mistress does not want me to clean it further?” was his only reply.


End file.
